ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Naikiw
hello! Hello :) this is Cari from the TRC wiki. We'd like to add your wiki to the Clamp webring in wikia, so far we have the Clamp, Holic, Kobato, X and of course TRC wikis in the webring. So what do you say? And also I wanted to ask if you're applying for adoption of the wiki, it's been inactive for months. Anyway, good luck and good job with the editing so far! If you need my help just drop a message. Bye! --♣''todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada''♫ 22:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :You are very welcome to add this site to the Clamp webring, may I also add your site to the main page after I redesign it? And btw Wikia staff have recently given me bureaucrats rights of the site, still got lots of work to do! - Naikiw (talk) 17:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure then, I'll add this wiki to the webring as soon as i make a CCS banner :) And yes, please add the rest of the wikis in your page as well. I'm glad you got the adminship, this wiki has been abandoned for too long x.x Good luck with the wiki and if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask! --♣''todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada''♫ 21:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, I've made the banner and it's on the TRC wiki right now. If you like it let me know, or you could make another one XD sorry I took so long I just had too much stuff to do, anyway, you should add the webring in the main page now ;) Cheers --♣''todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada''♫ 05:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i Hey. I think it'd be a really great idea if you added the feature of badges. I'm an admin here: http://x-menevolution.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Lorisa214 and it really boosts ppls motivation to help out. If you need help creating them I can help you. It took me a little while to figure out how to do it too. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 02:13, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for the welcome! Is it ok if I add cosplay photos of CCS characters to pages? Because I've been amazed by some cosplay photos of CCS characters and I want to add them to CCS Wiki.CardsFan50 (talk) 02:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey :D Hey, I wanted to ask you something. :D I think you are the admin of the Sakura Card Captor wikia, right ? I wanted to know why did you delete the page that says Clow Cards telling fortune. It would be a pleasure to have an answer. :) Like your whole page of Sakura Card Captor, you're an amazing writer and thank your for your hard work creating this big page ;) JoseMiguelMota (talk) 01:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Question What episodes in cardcaptor Sakura that Nadeshiko Kinomoto has appeared in by as a ghost, flashback and/or photos? (LunarSolar (talk) 15:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC))